


Drowning

by hongmunmu



Series: Life, Death, Time, Earth [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Death, Drowning, Gen, Stream of Consciousness, i'm not really sure lol, just thought it would be ironic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongmunmu/pseuds/hongmunmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To your home and the darkness from whence the urfeist came. Throw the body back to the fishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

But slowly it muffles out, the white noise. You sink underneath slowly and don’t struggle, white hands go limp, the turbulent grey clouds that scream at one another in animosity far above you. Turmoil and crash of waves affect you no longer as the water swallows you, head the last to go with a small  _blip,_ a single bubble, and it’s gone.

You drift slowly. You are weightless, carried by the oh so gentle arms of the sea. The ocean a cruel mistress indeed, and yet though her mouth spits venom and the waves argue with the sky, her arms are soft, the deep ultramarine fingers threading themselves through your hair. So far underneath, you fall, you fall with her arms around you. The sea is vast and ultimate and it judges you not.  _Shh,_ she whispers _, and do not listen anymore._ The watery tresses fall about your ears and muffle out the chaos above. All around there is only the blue-green fog, vague murmurs, a pulsing somewhere far away. You continue to sink down into the increasing darkness. Places where the light and noise cannot touch.

And yet in somewhere so dark and quiet, there is peace. Nothing to bother you. A promise of rest. She holds you so gently. Black hair floats out, a cloud. The ocean does not care for appearances, her hands running through the black strands that drifts, suspended in time around you as you continue to sink, ever so slowly, down, down, down. Somewhere far in the distance, you hear someone laughing, though you know not who. Perhaps you once did, but such things are so far beyond you now as the sea-green arms wrap so closely around you, a mother pulling a child in a tight embrace. She lulls you to come home. She welcomes you back with arms. You have fought so long, my child. You may rest now, you beautiful little thing. Her caresses are light and sure.

There’s not a point in fighting. You succumb, and relax into her touch, the black cloud in expanse above you. Amber eyes open a sliver, though the salt around you no longer seems to sting. Above you can only see a vague touch of the turquoise light from so far above as you sink deeper into the abyss. You have no fear of this darkness, this unknown, for it is always you that has been the monster. White robes encasing your body pulls at the force, tightly fitting around the curve of your spine and legs as the rest billows up, the water underneath it, and it floats down, massing up and around you, a shroud. A pall.

Sinking. There is nothing left but the warm embrace. You feel someone else’s hand enclose around yours, and pull you deeper. A tan, calloused hand. It’s the last thing you remember.

You lose consciousness and fall forever.

 

                                                        going.

 

                                                        going.

 

 

                                                         gone.


End file.
